


The Phrabbles

by Rafia_Binta_Ali



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 01:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11567298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rafia_Binta_Ali/pseuds/Rafia_Binta_Ali
Summary: Just little drabbles about DP. They each follw different timelines and genres.





	The Phrabbles

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Okay, this is a collections of drabbles for DP. This are more like one-shots drabbles though.. because they are pretty big.. but its still drabbles because its not long enough to be a one-shot. So, have fun! Review some words you would want me to write a drabble on, and I’ll try! Each chapter/drabble will have a different genre, time zone and plot behind it.

**Time:  POST- PP {2 months}**

**Genre: Humor/General**

**Pairings:  DxS and TxV**

**Plot:  A normal day at beach, with a hyper excited Danny. **

**Word Limit: 900-950 words**

* * *

 

**_The Phrabbles_ **

**_Drabble one: Beach_ **

* * *

 

“Okay dude, I don’t get this, it’s like 50 degrees out here and you bought us to the beach?” Said a annoyed Tucker, with a sharp pointed look at Danny. He brightly smiled at him and replied, “Man, it’s the perfect day to be on the beach! The sun is bright and shinning!” Sam cringed at the amount of excitement in his voice. I mean, what’s so interesting to be in the beach, with a bright shinning sun, for a goth? Nothing. But, Danny’s puppy dog eyes never fail. Even in case of a stubborn goth for that matter.

“Ughh. Now that we’re here anyways, what you two wanna do?” Tuck asked looking around and seeing the  huge number of population around them. Who knew there would be so many people? Couldn’t have they slept at home in peace instead of burning out here? Or maybe they wanted to get tanned?

“Well, Tucker, lets go swim at first!” Danny chirped happily, clapping his hands and smiling wide ways to show his joy about the topic. Tucker nodded but Sam growled and said, “You guys go. I will look for a place with less sun to be on. “ She started to walk away but Danny grabbed her hand before she could go.

“Sammmiieeeeeeeee. Pleassseeeeeeee staaaayyyyy and swimmmmm. Pleaseeeeeeeee” danny pleaded with those darn puppy dog eyes again, to which she would never say no. Didn’t cuteness never affected Goths? Why is Danny so cheerful?

“Fine. I’ll come. “ Sam agreed and Danny jumped up in glee and dragged Sam to the waters before she could even mutter a single word. Maybe Danny’s being a bit too excited. Like, it’s the beach! It cant be that interesting to him.

.

.

“Dude, you need to slow down! I am tired of racing you here!” Tucker yelled at his friend, who was swimming away with a look of pure  happiness and cheerfulness in his voice. He turned to Tucker with a slight pout and said, “You’re no fun, Tuckyy!”

“Sam, I think something’s up with Danny. He’s being way overboard with his excitement. “Tucker muttered quietly to Sam, as both them watched Danny swim around happily and calling out to them to join. Sam nodded at Tucker and said, “Yea. I guess he’s here after a long time. I mean, we stopped coming to the beach after I became a goth, remember?”  Tucker agreed to her by saying “Yea. I know, Maybe. “

“Tucker! Danny! Sam!” The three turned around to saw Valerie standing behind them.  She walked up to them, as the three came out from the water, towards her. “Val! What you doing here! Its so great to see you!” Tucker said to Valerie as he pulled her in for a hug.

“I was here with my dad. My dad got some work, so he left, then I spotted you guys. Seemed like you guys were enjoying.” Valerie said smiling at the three. After danny revealed his secret, Valerie has apologized and gotten into good terms with Sam and Tucker. Especially, Tucker, to be honest. Tucker smirked after, giving a silent look to Danny and Sam, he asked, “Wanna grab some drinks?” The other  three nodded in reply.

.

.

“Heyyyy!! Look!! Dashyy and Kwanyy!!” Danny exclaimed before running off to a nearby ice cream stall, where the aforementioned two were standing. Sam, Tucker and Valerie stared after him as he approached them seemingly started a conversation. Sure, after Danny saved the world and revealed his secret, Dash and Kwan had stopped wailing on him. But they weren’t on good terms yet.

“Oh crap!” Sam exclaimed out of the blue as suddenly a realization hit her. She turned to Tucker and Valerie and said, “Tucker, remember how Danny used to be when we came to the beach as kids? I mean, at that time it was kinda normal, because we were kids, but now, I think he gets hyper after coming to the beach. I mean, remember how Jazz said that the last time he went to a beach with his parents and her, he went crazy? This all makes sense now. Danny gets hyper when he’s at the beach!” Tucker stared at her blankly for a few moments, before turning to look at Danny, who was laughing with Dash and Kwan,. He turned back to Sam and relied, “So, Danny’s on a beach hype? Sam nodded and replied, “Kinda, Tuck. I mean, he gets the same amount of excitement he used to get as a kid.”

Valerie stared at the two friends and then back at Danny. If Danny was on beach hype, then it would be a really hard task for them to get Danny of the beach.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Yay! Drabble one, done! Keep a look out for the next drabble, and remember to suggest words to me for the drabbles in the review! I will try to use the words! Thanks for reading!


End file.
